His Resolution
by luvtheunderdogs
Summary: Stiles has a New Year resolution that leads to a revolution in Lydia's heart.
1. Chapter 1

The wine glass clinked as he held it up in a mock salute. 2014...already and he was in a pisser sort of mood. He was sitting Indian style, his eyes hazy from too many jelly shots and champagne (should a guy admit that?)All of his friends, yes, his best-friends, were all around like usual, but he was the Lone Ranger. The reality is that he was always the life of the party, with his personality and all; but never the one benefitting from it! His deep, brown eyes encased in super long eyelashes fell half way closed with a deep frown etched in his forehead. So, he stood up swaying a bit, while his glass of champagne tipped over the edge of the glass.

"Here's to 2014...Happy New Year everyone," he said as he staggered closer to his friends.

All of friends smiled in amusement, not that he noticed, the world was swirling for him at the point. It wasn't like him to be drunk so they definitely we're aware of his state.

"You know what guys...I have a revolution!"

"Resolution," they all corrected him in unison.

A pair of kitty cat eyes green and yellow eyes met his. "What is it then?"

"You know, everybody knows, that I am a nice guy. But, I am tired of being just the nice guy. I am a great catch...loyal, funny, and smart. Sure, I might not have a six pack, a tad bit thin, but not that bad to look at."

Everyone stopped chattering because they could feel the seriousness of his statement. For once, the comic comedian and steadfast companion was demonstrating a dissatisfaction with his life. Something was obviously wrong, especially for the one who was forever providing a light, a light each and every one in that room had partaken in.

He raised his drink towards the cold night sky. "This year is going to be different. I am going to go for things and not be afraid to take chances!"

They all raised their clinking glass bottles together in support and cheered. His best friends and his family.

She had to ask him. "What has gotten you so down?"

His sarcastic smile reappeared as his fingers rustled through his crazy locks. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously!" She gave him a look that said get to the point.

" It's New Year's Eve and I am alone AGAIN! It is so damn frustrating."

She smiled at him like she felt sorry for him which made him feel so much worse. "So, do something about it!" (She always went for what she wanted and could not understand ones who didn't do the same).

His pupils raised for a moment, followed by a heated glare, than a wide smile. He inched closer as he backed her towards the wall. He repeated what she said verbatim, turning her own question into a question just for her. She looked confused.

Her back was pressed against the wall with his hands splayed against the wall and her head sandwiched between his strong arms. He lowered his head until she could see his dark eyes than all hell broke loose. Before she knew it, he was kissing her like crazy...nipping her lower lip, pulling her face smack against his, kissing her like she was his, drowning her senseless to all the cheers of their friends who thought it was about damn time that Stiles finally took charge. Which he did very well.

Suddenly, almost as quickly as it at started he stopped. He took her arms which had somehow managed to reach around his back, and laid them down to her sides. He shook his head and faltered back. She heard him mutter happy New Year Lydia as he walked drunkenly to the nearest couch. Within seconds, he was snoring loudly.

Allison walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Maybe, he should get drunk more often...that was, what's the word for it, yeah, epic. Stiles, go figure!"

She was like frozen, literally. "What was he drinking, seriously, you guys?"

Scott looked at Lydia who was clearly in shock. "Nothing unusual, just some champagne and jelly shots!

Scott smiled as he watched a Lydia exit his house in a daze. His bud had finally made a move, but judging by his hearty snore, a move he probably would not remember tomorrow morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

His eyelashes were glued together, his stomach nauseous, and his head was pounding, ferociously. His extra-long legs were hanging over the couch and his hair a twisted mess. Slowly, he lifted off the couch, wiping the excess drool off of his chin. There was a reason why Stiles normally didn't drink and the way he was feeling in the now, only confirmed that fact. Must have been the Jell-O shots, he thought to himself. Another fact, that he didn't care to admit, was for a brief second, he didn't even know what couch he had collapsed on. But, one look at that familiar floral pattern couch and he knew that the couch belonged to his best buddy Scott.

In fact, after finally opened one glued eye shut, he spotted Scott playing X-Box. Of course, Scott would be in perfect condition, his wavy hair perfectly in place, in casual jeans, a plaid shirt, munching on some Cheetos and Mountain Dew. But, what Stiles instantly zoned on was the big smile plastered all over Scott's face. It was a look that Stiles knew well, the look that Scott knew something he didn't.

"So, what gives buddy? You might as well say it now while the chips are already down?"

Scott's beaming smile got even bigger. "So, how are you feeling today, Stiles?"

Stiles continued to look at his best friend who had moved right next to him. It was obvious that Scott was trying his best to not laugh at whatever the situation is.

Stiles made a grimace. "That bad, huh?"

Scott winked at him and said, "It's something I'm going to let you figure out for yourself but let's just say I am pretty impressed, especially for you."

Stiles wasn't going to press the matter especially since his only thought was some Tylenol and a soft pillow on his own bed. But, he couldn't help but notice the smiles on some more faces, Allison and Derek's, as he exited Scott's house. Maybe, later after a few hours' sleep, he would cruise you tube to make sure that whatever he had done was not plastered on YouTube. He was always an accident waiting to happen!

Lydia was in complete and utter shock at what transpired the night before. Stiles had been drunk, but had taken the initiative on her! She had always been the master in their friendship, or whatever you want to call it. It had always been her making the move on all of her boyfriends. And freaking Stiles had totally bombarded her lips for heaven's sake! And it was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. Skinny Stiles with his boyish looks and innocence had done better than her perfectly sculpted boy toys. She could not believe it and it was replaying in her mind, over and over again, so much that she could barely sleep a wink.

It's not that she didn't care about Stiles. He was so funny, always making her laugh and challenging her with his thoughts and ideas on werewolf's and other pressing matters. But, he was in the friend zone so she would have to straighten him out on a few things. But, who had ever thought, that Stiles could take her and possess her like that. It was exciting and scary at the same time. She couldn't help but wonder if this side of Stiles was part of her imagination, or something he drank. At the same time, his confession on New Year's Eve showed that he was really lonely and wanted to be in a relationship. Kissing like that, would sure make his job easier, that's for sure.

She told herself to shake it off and continued to dress in her school clothes. They would have to talk today, it was imperative that she make the friend thing very clear. Hopefully, she wouldn't break his heart. So, she waited at her locker for him to appear but he never did. And as class dragged on, it was apparent that he had stayed home for the day probably because he was embarrassed at his behavior. There was always tomorrow.

When tomorrow finally came, Lydia spotted Stiles smiling and cracking jokes with Scott. He even had the nerve to walk up to her and say hi in passing. Then, she realized he was acting like nothing had ever happened which made her feel even more angry. It was like the kiss meant nothing to him; a kiss from Lydia was always a big deal! Just ask Ethan and Jackson!

Near the end of the day, she walked up him and gave him her best practiced annoyed look. Apparently, she was pissed at him again.

"And, why do you seem to be mad at me today, Lydia?"

"Seriously, you know why?"

Her eyes were like hot coals. "No, I do not know why you are mad at me Lydia." He gave her his annoyed look right back at her.

"Not funny, Stiles, even for you. I thought you were different."

He didn't get the situation at all and it was confusing the hell out of him. Judging by the look in her eyes and her stiff stature, Stiles had done something very wrong.

"Is it something that happened at the party? "That was his only guess.

"Right, Stiles, you have no clue whatsoever, hmmm. I get it; well, two can play at this game."

Her dark eyes flashed, burning into his own. He could have sworn that he caught her staring at his lips for a second. For a second, he felt a deep heat invade his body. But, with one more stare from her, she took off down the hallway.

Stiles was deeply confused and figured it was time to talk to Scott about what had happened at the party that he still didn't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Really, Seriously, Truly

Stiles was absolutely in his entirety floored. All he could do was sit down and stare at his best pal Scott.

"You went to town man, seriously."

"No way, no wonder she is mad."

Scott had to point it out. "She seemed to be into it Stiles."

Stiles snorted. "We are talking about Lydia, here Scott."

"Just saying, from where I was it seemed like it wasn't just one sided. It was awesome, especially coming from you. About damn time you made the move. Everyone thinks so, not just me! Don't sell yourself short, Stiles, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks for the pep talk, man, I'm going to need it when I go talk to her. To think after all these years of pining for Lydia, I make my move and can't remember a damn thing. That's my luck."

Scott patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck man. Call me later!"

Stiles knew that he would need it, especially with that red hot temper of Lydia's so he decided to wait for her after school. He was very nervous and hoping that she would believe his story. When he spotted her, Lydia gave him a toss of her hair and increased her speed. But, he followed her anyway. It wasn't long before lengthy stride reached hers. She pulled away so he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her toward an unused hallway.

Lydia rolled her eyes angrily at him. "We need to talk, Lydia."

"So, talk."

"Scott told me what happened at the party."

"You know what happened."

His dark eyes pleaded with her to listen. "I was really wasted that night and I really don't remember what happened, seriously."

Lydia stared at him in wonder, contemplating his story. She was thinking hard about his story and he could see the wheels spinning in her head. "You really don't remember one single thing, Stiles? 

His expression faltered. "No, not a single thing."

"Well, that means we don't have to have the talk."

"What talk?"

"The we are only friends talk."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "So, it was that bad, huh?"

She started looking away. "I didn't say that, Stiles."

He moved a little bit closer. "Then, how was it? I've been only dreaming of that for years. It seems almost unfair that I can't remember it.

"Yeah, well, believe me, it's for the best."

"For you, that is, but me not so much."

He inched closer. "How about a sympathy kiss? So, I can move on."

"Oh, alright, sympathy kiss and all." Lydia put that delicious mouth on his and gave him a very, simple kiss.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. No big deal."

Her big eyes rounded and stared at him. Stiles could see her getting heated at his dismissal. She took her fingernail and pushed it into his chest. "A kiss from me is always a big deal."

She stood on her tiptoes, and they were face to face. He could see her red, plump lips and strands of strawberry hair curled around her face. His brown eyes were sparkling and fixated on her face. So, she decided to show him how much of a deal it was. She gave him a soft kiss on his lip than tugged on them with her teeth. His hands moved on her hips while her arms went around his back. Her body moved impossibly closer to his. She smelled like flowers in the rain. Slowly, almost deliberately, she brought her lips back to his. But, this time her mouth opened his and everything went crazy. Heat pumped through his body, as she brought fire to his lips and tongue. They kissed and kissed, heads turning into the tune of each other's, his hands moving up to the swell of her back. His eyes opened wanting to see her beauty, the long eyelashes closed in desire, the soft strands of her hair caressing his face. She was so beautiful, everything he still ever wanted.

The bell rang breaking the moment. Lydia stopped and pulled back. She could see Stiles, his hair mussed up sexy like from her hands, his shirt wrinkled from her hands, and those cinnamon eyes, and swollen lips. Then, just like the sunrise on a beautiful day, his smile curved seductively. And then she knew she had been played, not about the party part, but about the kiss not being a big deal.

She snorted and pushed him against the wall. "I know what you just did!" Her greenish brown eyes looked at him accusingly.

"Yeah, and it was freaking AWESOME!" He walked around her and gave her a seductive smile.

"Now, I see what you were so mad at it!" He straightened his shirt and walked down the hall.

She was even more furious and mad that she had been played, and played good!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Racing Heart

Stiles was enjoying lounging on his best friend's couch. With Scott and his mom being two of his most favorite people on the planet and not having a mom, it made it that much easier to want to come and hang out there. There were times that he even thought there might be some chemistry between his dad and Scott's mom but hey, that was for them to figure out. Not that he would mind, it would be cool, and wasn't Scott a brother already?

Scott and his mom had just left to buy some food for taco night and judging by the disagreement over what to buy he figured it would be a while. That is until he heard the door open and close. It could be any number of people, especially from the pack, so Stiles made sure to pay attention to the footsteps of whoever just entered. It didn't take long for him to smell her flowery scent and hear the sound of clicking high heels. He was ecstatic, as she was in his thoughts, l00 times more after that kiss they just shared. But, it wasn't just about Chemistry, her keen intelligence and protective shell offered so much more than just looks. Stiles could always see through the façade of her designer handbag and perfectly formed hair and outfits.

He decided to let her find out on her own that he was here. It didn't take long for her to enter the darkened living room. Her soft voice called out if anyone was there. Somebody was there alright, not that she would be happy. When her leg walked by the couch, his hands quickly curved around her waist.

"Oh,my gawd Stiles!"

He didn't remove his hands and kept a close grip. "Perfect timing."

His other hand gently went from her shoulder to her left hand. She could feel tiny tingles run down her body. He was making her nervous, which was an unusual and unsettling feeling. His smile was boyishly sexy and his twinkling eyes really showed his interest in her.

"Stiles, what has gotten into you lately?" she exclaimed.

Stiles gave her a beaming smile and rose up his eyebrows. "Chemistry, you know what they say opposites attract. And you know you can't resist THIS (he pointed to his body jokingly).

Lydia literally scoffed at that one as she tried to remove her hand from his grip. She couldn't believe the confidence that was oozing out of Stiles but like usual, he was trying to make her laugh as well.

"Hey, we are both single right now, so why don't we have some fun? Not too much fun, I warn you, as I'm not the type to sleep around."

"Ever, right?"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with wanting to be more than a toss in the sheets, okay? I am choosing to have it with someone who truly cares about me."

She smiled at him. "I'm just teasing. Yeah, I get your point but are you sure you can handle THIS?" Her hands mimicked his action earlier.

He laughed pulling her next to him. For a second they both laughed, that is until Stiles saw those lovely eyes and smile stare at him. This time, he was gentler as he brought his lips to hers. It was sort of unnerving as Lydia kept those big eyes open while he kissed her. It made him much more physically aware of the surroundings. What was she staring at, or what in the hell was she thinking? At the same time, he was so thankful that a beautiful girl was attracted to a guy like him.

It seemed like forever, the deep kisses they shared, so full of passion, he could have kissed her forever. And while he kissed her, his hands roamed the soft strands of her hair, down her slender back, and held her beautiful face in the palm of his hands. Lydia did the same, running her slender fingers through his messy hair, and muscled chest. She could not stop. It was feverish, out of the world, and mesmerizing. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. And for Lydia, it was the first time that she had such a prolonged make-out session without going to second base. Yet, in an odd way, it was even better. What was Stiles doing to her?

The sound of a key turning in the door knob alerted Stiles. He quickly planted one more firm kiss on her lips while straightening his and her clothing. They sat up and Stiles turned the light on. A few seconds later, Scott and his mom walked in carrying the groceries. Momma McCall saw their reddened faces from their kisses and gave Scott a funny look of surprise, delight, and hope she doesn't get pregnant all rolled in one. Needless to say, she was shocked but for Scott, he again was beaming over the development of his best friend finally getting his dream girl.

Melissa reached for Lydia's hand and asked for more help in the kitchen. It was a good tactic, keeping them off each other and Stiles knew better to try any funny business now that she was here. Normally, he wouldn't have any way out of respect for Melissa, but Lydia always made him do things that he wouldn't normally do.

He leaned back into the couch and smiled. Scott laughed throwing a pillow at him. "You guys are out of control. My wolf radar is going off the chart!"

"I'm just along for the ride, as long as it lasts", Stiles said with a sigh.

"Hopefully, a long one. Now, let's get up and set the table before we get creamed."

After that night, the next two weeks were crazy. They couldn't keep their hands and lips off each other, whether it was a hidden spot in school, or Stiles moving closer to her during a study lesson, or a quick squeeze of the hand under the table. It was apparent to everybody but Lydia and Stiles, that they were mad about each other. The best part for the pack, was seeing the ease of laughter in Lydia's face, as she was much more relaxed and carefree and also, for Stiles, who seemed to be getting more confident and handsome with each passing day. For many girls, they were regretting not seeing how attractive he had always been, with those dark eyes, sense of humor, and striking smile.

Yet, Lydia was questioning her judgment. When had she ever waked up thinking about the same guy that she had dreamed about all night? It was like she was a newer version of herself that was programmed differently...so happy, carefree, and something that she couldn't quite name or want to name for that matter. She had so much to think about, but her pounding heart was making it hard to think about anything else. The boy with the big heart and smile, and nerdiness was impacting her in a way she had never imagined. It was like somebody unzipped a hidden part of her heart.


End file.
